


Strange Meeting

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: Mom (TV), The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: The Concannons run into two people one of them looks like CJ.





	Strange Meeting

I do not own these characters…. May I please get reviews as this is my first crossover………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

It is a warm day in Southern California when dark-haired CJ Cregg-Concannon, her husband with red hair that is turning grey and still curly like it was in Bartlet years. Their adorable little girl Lucy Jean Concannon and her younger brother Leo Alan both have a mix of features from their parents. Lucy’s hair is exactly her fathers and her height from her mom. Leo looks most like his mom, but eye-shape from his father. They bump into a couple who are getting married soon. The woman looks very similar to CJ accept she doesn’t have the higher end clothes that CJ has, and the guy looks like one of the Supreme Court Justices that CJ helped pit in the bench, but his hir is not greased back, has no glasses and is in a wheelchair. 

“You took my face,” Bonnie Plunket says as she points at CJ, Lucy and Leo start to hide behind their parents as the strange tall lady pointed at their mother.

“Bon-Bon, be nice to these people we don’t want to scare children.” Adam the guy in the wheelchair smiles warmly at the two kids as their parents put one arm each on a child who is behind them.

“It’s fine, our children are not used to people talking like that, cause they were not alive when my wife CJ and I worked in the White House. I am Danny by the way.” Danny puts his hand out to shake the two strangers hands.

“I am CJ.” CJ does the same.

“I am Adam and this gorgeous woman who is brash sometimes is my fiancé is Bonnie. Who are these two?”

Danny and CJ nudge their kids in front of them, “this one is Leo and this one my oldest is Lucy.” CJ starts to look at Adam like she recognizes him. He does the same, Bonnie starts to get jealous when she sees this, Danny stays calm knowing his wife.

“Did you ever work in the movie business CJ?”

“Over 20 years ago, before I met my husband and worked for President Bartlet.”

“You worked with former President Bartlet?” CJ nods her head the affirmative.

“That is how I met my husband while on the campaign trail in 98.” CJ grabs Danny’s hand thinking about how they met and fell for each other.

“Did you guys ever do an event with Hollywood?”

“Yes, we spent 20 hours here for the event that had a bunch of Hollywood people like Jay Leno. I was even approached by a guy for a development deal. Whatever that is” CJ laughs while Lucy and Leo get out from behind their parents as they relax when their mom laughs.

“I was with the guy who talked to you about the deal.” CJ looks at Adam seeing if she can place him.

“I don’t remember you.”

“I was walking then I got injured after doing a stunt.” CJ and Danny look at each other Bonnie looks at the small family not happy with how the woman looked at Adam.

“I’m sorry,” CJ remembers when Jed had his major MS attack during her tenor as Chief of Staff, and how it affected the China Summit.

“No need to apologize it helps me know what people are actually like.”

“Ok,” Danny’s phone starts to ring and he looks at it.

“I’m going to go take this it’s Katie.”

“Witt?”

“Yes.”

“Go, tell her I said hi,” CJ kisses her husband of 11 years as he walks to a quiet corner to talk to his old friend and former co-worker.

“Momma,” young Leo looks up to CJ, “I have to use the bathroom and Dadda is talking to Aunt Katie.”

“I know sweetie,” CJ looks at near 10-year-old Lucy, “Luc do you have to use the bathroom?”

“No, mom, I can go stand next to Dad.” The girl has the same attitude as her mom sassy and smart all the way.

“Ok, honey let us walk you there now, but you have to stay with him and not walk away from him.”

“I know Mom,” the young girl rolls her eyes at CJ as she walks her over to Danny who raises his eyebrows as he sees his family walking towards him. CJ mouths Leo bathroom, Danny gets off the phone to take his son to the bathroom misunderstanding his wife. Bonnie and Adam continue walking on past the mother and young child.

“Mom, how come you never told me about your twin?”

“I don’t have a twin, but most people have a doppelganger.”

“What a doppelganger?”

“That is someone who looks exactly like you honey.”

“Do I have one?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know I had one until just now.”

“Does Daddy have one?”

“Maybe, there is technology out there now that there wasn’t when your Dad and I got together.”

“You two have been together roughly a year longer than I have been around right?” CJ puts her arm around her sweet little girl that was a happy surprise.

“Correct, a few weeks before we got married we found about you.” CJ looks into her daughter's blue eyes as her boys come back from the bathroom.

“Hey, babe what’s next.”

“I was just explaining to our baby about doppelgangers.”

“Ok, let’s get a move we need to go home. Katie told me we need to be near a tv for the news.”

………..Otherside of beach……

“I have someone who looks exactly me.” Bonnie walks ahead of Adam while he is trying to catch up to her.

“Bon-Bon wait up, I may love looking at you in every direction.” She turns around and walks back to Adam.

“I just don’t like that someone stole my looks.” Adam shakes his head knowing Bonnie will not change her mind.


End file.
